Time for Class!
by SapphirePetal
Summary: Makoto Naegi, now a teacher at Hope's Peak Academy after graduating with the 77th class, teams up with Chisa Yukizome to reel in his class before, as Chisa says, their youth is destroyed. However, their actions cause raised eyebrows across the board, especially when their respective love interests hear of the more interesting method they decided to use.


He smiled brightly at the students before him, lightly clasping his hands together in front of him as he did so.

Eight students sat in front of him dutifully, though most seemed distracted at the moment.. Despite their similar uniforms, they all seemed to have some odd quality to them.

One had her arms filled with strange symbols as she scrambled to doodle on the piece of paper in front of her. Another girl was scanning a paper frantically with a pencil resting on the top of her ear. Then there was the green-haired boy boy who was humming to himself as he hemmed a shirt at his desk. Next, there was the blond young man leaning back in his desk as he balanced a basketball on one finger as a girl dressed in an formal dress beside him glared at him from the rim of her glasses. As this went on, another boy with red eyes was typing frantically on his phone with a mischievous smile on his face as the blue-haired girl beside him worked on a model of Tokyo Tower made entirely of erasers. Finally, a brunette young girl examined the room as if she was looking for a tool of sorts.

Still, he did not let their antics dissuade him.

"Alright so now that you have all finally arrived-"

RING

The school bell echoed within the classroom, causing his smile to fall and his shoulders to slump as the students in front of them grabbed their bags and ran out the door.

"... You are dismissed." he said weakly.

He groaned at this, collapsing into a nearby chair and covering his face.

This was not what he expected to do with his life once he had graduated Hope's Peak Academy.

True, he was grateful to remain at the school he loved so much. He had pretty much jumped in joy when Headmaster Kirigiri offered the job to him after Kyoko had recommended him to cover for a retiring teacher.

But he had not expected to have such an… Interesting class.

Well that is, when they actually showed up.

Which was once a week.

He sighed at this as he began to gather his things and put them away into his briefcase.

He had to admit, he was pleased that half of the class managed to show up this time. Most of the time, it was mainly him and the Ultimate Translator, Ultimate Student Council President, and the Ultimate Architect. However that day, he not only had them, but the Ultimate Occultist, Ultimate Tailor, Ultimate Basketball Player, the Ultimate Matchmaker, and the Ultimate Prankster.

Now if he could only get the other half of the class to show up, that would be great.

Just as he finished putting his things away, he heard a familiar voice fill the room.

"Makotoooo!"

He chuckled a bit, turning around to face the former Ultimate Housekeeper with a smile.

"Hey Chisa,how was your class today?"

Chisa clapped her hands together, shooting him a bright smile.

"Fantastic! They are almost ripe oranges now!" she cheered.

He raised an eyebrow at this but chose not to comment.

After all, he had heard a lot weirder from the girl before.

It was hard to believe that the woman before him was four years older than him. She came off as more of a little sister to him than a upperclassman with her typically bouncy and energetic nature. Still, her company was well appreciated by him.

Since his own graduation from the academy, he had barely been able to keep in contact with the entirety of his class.

Kiyotaka and Chihiro were busy in college, in political and computer science respectively. Mondo was busy in trade school. Celes was somewhere in Europe presumptively, most likely gambling or visiting European castles. Yamada had been picked up by a animation company in Japan so he was consumed with that. Junko was busy modeling for various organizations with her sister Mukuro enlisting in the army and gaining the position of lieutenant. Then, Aoi was busy in swimming competitions, gearing up for the Olympics as Sakura worked at her family dojo. Sayaka was on tour with her group, with Leon tagging along as a guitarist for the group. Hagakure though, was busy on the run after incurring several millions of dollars in debt to various gangs in Japan, with the most notable being the Kuzuryuu clan.

Somehow, he had only managed to keep contact with Toko, Kyoko, and Byakuya. Though in Toko's case, she was dating his sister, so it was obvious that they would still see each other.

In Kyoko and Byakuya's case, it was not so easy.

Kyoko, now a lead detective in her family business, only managed to meet up with him once a month for brunch, but they did manage to text a lot. Byakuya and him texted frequently as well, but due to Byakuya dealing with running the Togami Corporation, they had to settle for infrequent phone calls.

So, he greatly welcomed the housekeeper's friendship, eager to at least have one friend by his side.

"Alright then. So, wanna head over to the tea shop nearby? I do not think we have any meetings tonight." he suggested.

Chisa brightened at this and grabbed his hand.

"What are we waiting for?! Our youth is headed on a decline! We must use every second of it that we can!"

With that, she sped down the hall, dragging him along with her as she ran through the halls like a bullet.

"W-Wait! Chisa, you are going too fast!" he protested.

One long run and a ten minute waiting line later, the duo were set up nicely under a umbrella outside a quaint tea shop a few minutes away from Hope's Peak Academy.

He casually sipped at his lavender tea, a smile filling his face as he felt the calming effect of the tea overcome him. In front of him though Chisa smirked at him from her cup of ginger tea.

"So… How are you and Byakuya doing?" she asked innocently as she took a gulp of her tea.

He choked on his tea at the question, having been taking another sip of tea when she asked the question. He quickly forced the tea down, his face slightly red as he did so.

"Don't word it like that! You know me and Byakuya are not dating!" he hissed.

Chisa only smiled innocently back at him.

"Well, you are crushing on him, so that gives me the right through our ties of youth to question you about it." she teased.

He pouted at her initially, but that quickly turned into a smirk.

"In that case, how are you and Kyosuke?" he shot back as she raised her cup to her mouth to drink from.

Chisa turned red at this and she immediately put down the cup harshly, causing some of the liquid to slosh out of it.

"Touche Makoto."

He smiled back at her innocently in response.

If there was one thing the duo had managed to bond over, it was their awkward crushes on their straightlaced and work obsessed former classmates. In his case, it was the Ultimate Affluent Progeny. In hers, it was the Ultimate Student Council President for the 74th class.

Both agreed said crushes would probably not work out, but neither were willing to give up on them or admit them to said crushes.

So they were at a bit of a stalemate at the moment.

Still, that did not mean they did not enjoy teasing the other over it.

Chisa sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"How about we address a more important issue, like the fact that you still have not followed my instructions on how to properly care for your students."

He found himself rolling his eyes at her words as he took a sip of his tea.

"Chisa, I have told you this. I am not going to go chase down my students with a knife to get them to come to class."

His friend pouted at this before standing up and pounding her fist on the table.

"Fine. But you need to figure out some way to get them to come to class! Otherwise their youth will be forever tainted!"

He found himself smiling at her antics as he nodded quickly.

"Alright Chisa, I will get right on it-!"

A knife was suddenly jabbed into the table in front of him, narrowly missing his fingers. He jumped at the motion and gulped, nervously looking up at the woman before him.

Her face seemed to be filled with some sort of darkness as she stared him down.

"You better Makoto."

As soon as she said that, she reverted back to her normal state of lounging back and drinking her tea with a bright smile.

"So, have you heard what's been going on in Class 2-B?!"

He could only laugh nervously at his friend's antics.

All in all, it was a typical afternoon with Chisa Yukizome.

* * *

 **Okay, so I was very reluctant to upload this story onto here.**

I actually had a bit of a debate within myself about posting it and I actually almost put up a poll to ask everyone's opinions on it before I decided to say fuck it and upload it to here.

Yes, I know it's a lot more light-hearted than the rest of my stories, but I do like the change of pace. After all, I can not write tragedy/serious stories all the time. It was kinda nice to start a more comedic/fluffy story.

This mainly came about since I watched the first two episodes out of the anime and I fell in love with Chisa Yukizome. I thought it would be cute to write her and Makoto being friends and then chatting about their strange crushes on two certain assholes xD.

I figured you guys may appreciate it too, so here you go! I hope you guys enjoy it! :)


End file.
